1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pipe cutter, and more particularly to a pipe cutter having an improved control mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical pipe cutters comprise a cutter blade slidably engaged in the gun body and a driving mechanism engaged with the cutter blade for moving the cutter blade forward step by step and for cutting a pipe member. When the pipe is cut, the cutter blade may not be recovered automatically.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional pipe cutters.